


i got a killer grip in my hand and my lips

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Divorce, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Rio is Beth's tennis instructor.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 42
Kudos: 216





	i got a killer grip in my hand and my lips

**Author's Note:**

> medievalraven's prompt: Rio is Beth's tennis instructor :)
> 
> I looked up a couple of tennis words but that's about the extent of my knowledge.

Beth taps her foot against the bench and looks around for what has to be the twentieth time in the last two minutes.

Her lesson was supposed to start three minutes ago, right at 10. But now it’s 10:03 and she’s only got 42 minutes of time left on the court before she has to leave. 

She sighs in frustration. Why is it that every time she tries to -

“Hey,” a low voice comes from behind her, making Beth turn her head over her shoulder. “You waiting for me?”

“You’re the instructor?” Beth asks, a bit incredulous. He’s nothing like she expected. It’s not him exactly - he’s obviously got the body for it. But he’s wearing a windbreaker and dark pants than rather a set of tennis whites. Even more surprisingly, he’s got a giant tattoo on his throat.

The man tilts his head to the side. He looks like a bird. Like the one on his neck. Because her tennis instructor has a neck tattoo. “That a surprise?” he asks.

Beth shakes her head. “No, it’s just that you’re a few minutes late.”

“Traffic. I’m Rio.”

“Beth,” she introduces herself, reaching out to shake his hand.

“You play any tennis before?” Rio asks, taking off his windbreaker to reveal a white polo and a pair of toned arms. To her surprise, he’s not completely tattoo covered, though she spies some bars of ink on the backs of his arms.

He’s looking at her expectantly. 

Right, he had asked a question.

“Not since high school gym class, which was way longer ago than I’m willing to admit.”

He smiles slightly. “New interest?” he presses, unzipping his bag and taking out his racket.

“My son has been getting into tennis,” she admits. “He’s taking lessons too, but I want to be able to have something that we do together. Just the two of us. He’s a middle child and with the divorce -“ she cuts herself off. Christ, now she’s telling him everything about herself and her life and all he’d asked is if she’d just started getting into tennis. “You did not need to know all of that. I am so sorry for unloading on you.”

Rio just shrugs, smile still lingering. “Worse things to talk about.”

“Name a worse thing to talk about than your ex,” Beth mutters.

“That a challenge?” Rio arches a thick brow. “Because I can think of a bunch. Like your sister telling the girl you bring home every embarrassing story about you and that girl responding by sharing way too much information about your sex life. While your mother is in the room.”

Beth snorts. “That happened?”

“What do you think?” He gestures towards the court. “Come on, let’s see what we’re working with. Show me your serve.”

Turning bright red, Beth bounces the tennis ball and catches it. “I’m really bad at this.”

“If you keep saying that, you’re gonna start believing it,” he tells her. “Now serve it.” 

Beth awkwardly serves the ball across the court.

“Again.”

He has her do it a couple of times.

“See?” Beth says after she’s sent two of them straight into the net. 

“Nah, you just gotta work on ‘em,” Rio says with a shake of his head. He shows her what he means by swinging his arm a couple of times. “Right now, we’re gonna work on those. C’mon.”

“Start with your grip,” he instructs, coming to stand right next to her. He holds out his hand, fingers curled around the racket. “Like this.” Beth holds her racket up as well and mimics his grip. “We’ll start with a flat serve, then go from there,” he tells her, stepping away.

He bounces a tennis ball, catches it, then tosses it into the air. He whacks it across the court, where it touches just inside the line before bouncing out. “You know the rules?”

“The basics,” Beth says. “Trying to get it over the net to where my opponent can’t get it, but within the bounds of the court.”

“More or less,” Rio agrees. “If you can’t serve, the rest is just academic. So let’s work on that.”

He coaches her through the serve, demonstrating for her in slow movements, then with a ball. “Now let’s see you.”

Beth acts out the motions he’s just shown her, but he shakes his head and comes closer.

“Let me,” he reaches out, hand hovering over hers, looking for permission. Beth nods and he touches the back of her hand. He squeezes her hand tighter around the racket. “Alright, I’m gonna lead you through it, just relax, okay?”

He’s very warm and solid against her back. He bends so that his shoulders are in line with hers, then moves their arms back and forth. “Like this,” he says into her ear. “Remember how this feels, okay?”

Beth swallows. Yeah, no problem there.

Except he’s talking about the arm movements, not the way that his body feels against hers, so she shakes her head to clear it. “Alright,” she says, although it might be a squeak. 

He leads her arm through a serve. Does it again. 

“Ok, I’m gonna let you try it now.” He lets go of her and Beth almost drops her racket.

When she looks over at Rio, he seems to know exactly what she’s thinking and Beth reddens. Is this his thing - teaching tennis to middle aged women so he can mess with them and get them horny? She turns her head away, focusing her eye on a point across the court and swings.

“Good,” Rio says. “Again.”

After a couple of times, he lets her try with a ball. He adjusts her stance, then gets her to do it again. And again. And again. Then he switches tactics and moves across the court, starts knocking the ball back at her, talking her through different stances.

Before she knows it, there’s another couple approaching the court and a glance at the clock tells Beth that their time is done. Rio seems to realize the same thing.

“Better round up the balls,” he says with a grin. 

They turn the court over to the newcomers and Beth hesitates when she sees that Rio is also headed back to the clubhouse.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks. “Planning to watch?”

Beth shakes her head. “Uh, no. Just making sure I have everything.”

He raises an eyebrow. All she’s got with her is the racket. Everything else is stored in the locker that she’d rented. Flushing, Beth picks up the pace and walks past him. She hears him chuckle, but ignores it, then him when he catches up to her.

“Same time next week?” Rio asks, holding the door open. 

Beth looks at him, surprised at the invitation. She’d only booked one lesson, wanting to check the place out before committing to anything else. “I didn’t book anything,” she admits. I wanted to meet you first, she doesn’t say.

Rio walks with her towards the reception desk and shrugs. “I can book the court for us.”

Beth hesitates, but nods. “Sure.” 

He stops, cursing, and bends down to tie his shoe. Beth keeps walking. She’s ready to tell the guy behind the desk she’s good to book another lesson with Rio and that he can charge her card, when he throws her a complete curveball.

“We are so sorry about Ted, Ms. Boland,” the receptionist says. “We can set up a make-up date for your lesson.”

Beth stares at the young man, who is alarmingly tan. “Ted?”

He nods. “The tennis coach you had booked. There was an accident on the highway and Ted’s been stuck this whole time.”

“But,” Beth wrinkles her brow, “then who was that teaching me?”

The receptionist looks lost.

“That would have been me,” Rio says, leaning against the reception desk with a grin. Elbow on the top, he props his head on his fist to stare Beth down. 

“Mr. Vasquez!” the receptionist gasps. 

Rio just keeps smiling. “Book me for a court next week, same time. Miss -“

“Mrs. Boland,” Beth says.

“Mrs. Boland will be playing with me,” he says, tapping the desk. “Set her up with a locker and all that too.”

You got anywhere to be?” he turns his attention back to Beth. “Their mimosas ain’t half bad.”

Beth fights an answering grin. “If you aren’t my tennis coach, then who the hell are you?” 

“Join me for an overpriced omelette and I might just tell you,” he teases. 

Beth lets him lead her through the club, to a secluded table where they order overpriced omelettes and a mimosa for her, straight orange juice for him. “Don’t drink much,” he says and that’s the end of that.

“So who are you?” Beth asks the second that the waitress disappears. “Is your name actually Rio?”

Rio leans back in his chair, glances around. “That’s my name. Guess you could say I’m a business man.”

“And they know you well here?”

He shrugs. “They know who pays them.”

Beth blinks. “You own this place?”

“Nah,” he gives a shake of his head, “think of me like a silent partner.”

She laughs, earning a confused look from Rio.

“I can’t imagine you being silent,” she says. 

For a second, she’s worried that he’ll be offended, but instead she gets a small smile. 

“I don’t normally talk this much,” he admits. “Must be something about you, bringing that out of me.”

“Not even to your girlfriend?” Beth says. She’s fishing and they both know it.

Rio just raises an eyebrow. “You think I’d be having brunch with you if I had a girlfriend?” he asks. “Damn, your ex must have been a real piece of work. My son talks up a storm though. Spend most of my time just nodding along.”

“You have a son?”

“Marcus,” he answers with a nod. “What about your son? The one that plays tennis.”

Beth smiles. “Danny. He’s the second of four.”

He whistles. “Four? When did you get divorced?”

“Officially?” Beth tucks her hair behind her ear. “Three months ago. But that’s after thirteen months of separation and custody arguments.”

“Shit,” he says. “You sure you’re good with just a mimosa or you want me to get you something a little stronger?”

Beth shakes her head. “I’m good. I’m over that part of the process. What about you? You’ve got a son. You divorced?”

“Nah. Me and Marcus’ mom weren’t married. At least we got that part right,” he tells her. 

“That’s good.” Beth swirls her mimosa. “We’re getting used to the co-parenting thing. I just want to make sure that the kids are okay, you know?”

He nods, but doesn’t push the topic.

The topic of kids gets them through the omelettes, which are good, but knowing how expensive everything else at the club is, definitely overpriced. Beth knows she can make better.

“So, Elizabeth,” he sets his elbows on the table after he finishes, steeples his fingers, and leans towards her, “you always blush as easy as you been blushing for me?”

Like saying the word summoned it, Beth’s cheeks redden, making Rio grin. 

“No,” she gets out, glancing away so she can get herself under control again.

“Something about me bringing that out in you?” he asks. 

Beth doesn’t answer, just tips back her glass and finishes her mimosa. 

His grin reminds Beth of a cartoon cat, hovering over its prey. The skin around his eyes and mouth wrinkle, making Beth realize she knows very little about him. Like if he's even old enough for her to be seriously considering what he seems to be suggesting.

“Wait,” Beth says. “How old are you?”

Rio laughs. “Gotta be this tall to ride?” His laughter trails off. “I’m thirty-four.”

“Oh thank God,” Beth mutters.

“Am I old enough for you?”

Beth rolls her eyes. “I hadn’t exactly figured out what my cutoff was going to be, but if you had said twenty six, I might have run off.”

“Good thing I’m not twenty-six then.” He lifts a hand and crooks his finger. “C’mere.”

“Why?” 

“Because I want to kiss you,” he says, completely without artifice. “Then you can figure out if you want it.”

Beth glances around. There’s no one directly in their line of sight, though it’s still a public space. Plus she’d have to lean over the table and honestly she thinks that might end badly. He’d put hot sauce on his omelette and she's wearing white.

Like he knows what she’s thinking, Rio stands. He moves to her, takes her hand, and tugs up out of her chair to get her to follow him.

“The bill,” Beth starts to say, but he shakes his head.

“It’ll go on my tab,” he replies. “Don’t worry about it.”

He pulls her into what seems to be another locker room, not unlike the one where Beth's things are stored. Leaning into Beth’s space and trapping her between him and the solid wood, he reaches up and turns the lock. Instead of dropping his hand again, he raises it and pushes her hair back, tucks it behind her ear.

Beth’s breathing goes a little shaky. She’s waiting for him to kiss her, but he’s just…staring. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” she finally asks.

Rio shakes his head. “Nah, thought I’d leave that part to you.”

Her brow wrinkles.

“You wanna kiss me, you’re gonna have to kiss me,” he says, pressing a little bit closer. “Gonna have to take what you want.”

Beth swallows, stares up at him.

“When’s the last time you did that, huh?” He leans down, lips just hovering over hers. “Took what you wanted. Had what you wanted? How long’s it been, Elizabeth?”

She’s pretty sure that the way he’s talking to her is enough to get her off. There’s something so intimate, yet extremely filthy, about the way he curls his tongue around her name. Beth takes a breath and kisses him.

Apparently he just needed her to take the first step because the second that she presses her lips against his, he’s bearing down on her, slotting their mouths together, and kissing back.

Almost immediately, Beth feels like she’s going to fall, reaching up to grab the front of Rio’s shirt as he makes her melt. His hands come to grip her hips and it helps, a little, to keep her upright. 

In their tennis gear, Beth can feel it as his cock starts to harden and press against her. She tries to wiggle her hand down between them, but he doesn’t give her enough space for it.

“We’re gonna fall,” she tells him when they break apart.

Rio gives her a look. “Don’t trust me to keep you upright?”

Beth bites her lip and it makes him chuckle. “Bench it is,” he says and steps back.

His erection tenting his pants, he lies down on the bench. Beth approaches slowly, tugging her shorts and panties off and setting them aside. His eyes crinkle in amusement.

“Now sit on my face,” he says.

“What?” Beth hisses.

He crooks his finger to gesture her closer. “Pretty sure you heard exactly what I said, princess.”

Beth blinks at him. No one - no one’s ever called her that. Dean only called her Bethie. The occasional honey. The joking sweetheart when he was in front of his employees. 

“C’mon,” Rio says, a little softer, like he knows she’s in her thoughts. “This leg on the other side,” he instructs, patting her right leg. She finds herself obeying. Now she’s standing above him, in line with his chest. This is a terrible idea, embarrassing. She can’t even remember the last time she -

“Hey,” his voice sharpens. “Look at me.”

Beth does.

“I know you felt how much I want you,” he says. “I know you saw it. You think I don’t want to do this? Feel my cock.”

Beth glances over her shoulder at it, where it’s straining against the fabric of his pants, then returns her gaze to Rio, bites her lip.

He seems to know that she needs just a little bit more coaxing, so he reaches up and strokes the insides of her thighs. His thumbs brush against her once, then again, rubbing more purposefully. 

Taking one hand away, he licks his thumb, broad tongue sweeping over it. “Come on,” he says and this time, Beth listens. 

She lowers herself down carefully, a little terrified that she’s going to stumble and drop all the way down or something equally horrific. But she doesn’t. 

Beth sets her hands on the bench on either side of his head to hold herself up as he teases her cunt with his tongue. She gasps at the way he licks her clit, then laughs against her.

His big hands wrap around her thighs, holding her open and ready to hold her down against his mouth.

“Oh!” she cries out when he dives right in. It feels better than anything has in a long time and it’s not long before she’s got her eyes shut as she grinds herself against Rio’s face. He moans into her, sucks at her until she can’t take it anymore, but then he keeps going as she comes.

She whimpers, trying to lift herself up and stumbling slightly.

Rio grins up at her, his face wet.

“So,” he says, “you gonna let me fuck you?”

Beth doesn’t even think, she just nods. She’s getting her strength back and he notices, jerks his head towards the lockers.

“Bend over for me,” he demands. She bristles at his tone, but then he grabs something and shoves his pants down, giving Beth a view of a surprisingly nice looking cock. “Like what you see?”

Beth drags her eyes up his body to his face. “Not bad.”

Rio stands up and pushes Beth towards the lockers. “Shirt off,” he says. “I want to see your tits.”

She blushes, but does as asked. She’s got on an old sports bra that is less than cute, so she takes that off too. Rio pulls off the rest of his clothing as well, then tears open a condom. She hadn’t even seen him get one.

Beth braces her hands against the cool metal of the lockers.

She looks over her shoulder to find that he’s starting down at her cunt, stroking his condom covered cock as he does.

“Hurry up and put it in,” she snaps.

He lifts his eyes to meet hers. “Yeah?”

Beth nods.

“Getting impatient?” 

Beth swallows, not wanting to answer that.

To her surprise, he reaches out and spins her around so that her back is pressed against the lockers.

Hooking his hands beneath her knees, Rio hoists her up. Beth yelps, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold onto him.

“Put me inside of you,” he says. 

She can feel him, pressing against her entrance, but without her to guide him inside, he’s likely to just keep slipping against her. Unwrapping one arm from around his neck, she lowers her hand between them and takes hold of him, presses him into place. She shivers when the head breaches her and she hears Rio inhale.

“Oh,” Beth moans as he lowers onto him. Task done, she brings her arm back up to grab onto him.

It’s just in time too, because the next second he practically bounces her on his cock.

“Jesus fucking -“

Rio nods. “Yeah,” he agrees. He kisses her as he pins her in place. She wraps her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back in an attempt to free up his hands. It makes the angle of his cock shift and Beth moans.

He breaks the kiss, buries his face in her neck. She isn’t entirely sure why until he opens his mouth and starts to suck on the skin there. Beth’s hands skate over his back as she lets out a breathy moan. The hands under her ass are squeezing her tightly. There’s no way she’s making it out of this without a whole lot of bruises.

Instead of that bothering her, it makes Beth whimper and tighten around Rio. She wants him to feel good too.

He stops sucking and exhales heavily into her neck. “Do that again,” he says. Beth does and he grunts, picking up the pace. 

Rio’s nearly slamming into her now, his hips working furiously. The locker doors are rattling on their hinges and it’s so _loud_. They’re going to get kicked out and -

The second orgasm comes as a surprise. It’s been ages since she had two in a row and the fact that he’d managed it without either of them rubbing at her clit? Practically a miracle.

She moans, hearing it echo back at her.

Rio hisses, nips at the spot he’d been biting before, and loses his pace.

“Do it,” she says. “Come on. Come for me.”

That apparently does it for him, because a couple of locker rattling thrusts later, he groans into her throat and grinds into her in a way that makes her shiver.

He staggers back, managing to collapse onto the bench still lodged inside of Beth.

She whimpers, oversensitive. Rio noses her chin up and presses a kiss to her neck.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Just a little overwhelmed,” Beth admits.

He hums, moving his mouth lower and lower, then lower still until his face is pressed between her breasts and he groans.

“We were loud,” Beth says, shaking a little. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Rio tells her.

That makes her pause. “Why? Are they used to cleaning up after you?” The thought makes her angry and she starts to stand up, but Rio clamps his arms around her and holds her in place.

“No,” he says. “It’s a private dressing room.”

Beth looks around. It is smaller than the one she was in earlier. 

“Oh.”

“And, for the record, I don’t do this often.” He grinds her back and forth like he’s making a point. “Don’t teach tennis much either though. Guess you’re not the only one surprising yourself today.”

Beth looks at him.

“Gonna let me take you to lunch?” he asks.

“What?” Beth can’t say that she expected that from him. “We just had brunch.”

Rio nods. “Yeah, but that’s brunch and I dunno about you, but I’m feeling pretty hungry.”

Beth barely stops herself from biting her lip. “So we just go back out there and order lunch?”

“Nah,” Rio says with a shake of his head. “Don’t care for their lunch menu. There’s a great place couple minutes drive away.”

“Is this -“ Beth swallows. “What is this?”

“I’m asking you out on a date, Elizabeth,” he tells her, like she should have known that.

“Why?”

He shakes his head again, muttering something under his breath. “What part of what happened this morning would make you think I ain’t interested?”

Blushing, Beth tries to pull away. This time, he lets her. Once she’s retrieved her clothing and pulled it back on, she turns to look at him. He’s taken care of the condom, but doesn’t look like he’s in any kind of rush to put his clothes on.

The last guy she'd dated was Dean. He'd asked her to prom and Beth had weeks to prepare, Ruby to help her. Then again, they also hadn't had sex until later, so it's maybe not the right comparison.

"So?" he asks, studying her carefully. "How about it?"

Apparently it's a day for firsts, because Beth nods. "I've only got my tennis stuff though," she admits. "It's probably not exactly appropriate for -"

"That's okay," he tells her, reaching out to snag his pants. "When I said there's a great place, I meant my place." He grins as he steps closer. "Got every intention of feeding you, don't worry. But there's also a bed and I'm thinking that we try that out next."

Beth laughs, only for him to cut her off with his mouth. He kisses her quickly, then pulls away.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing," Rio says. "You just look even prettier when you're laughin'."

It takes them another ten minutes to get themselves together enough to leave the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. I'm still working on all my other stuff as well, so most of those should be updating soon. As always, if there's something you think should be warned for, please let me know.
> 
> Title from Rich White Ladies' Wimbledon.


End file.
